


Someone

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Chris hopped back on stage. “Here we go,” he drawled, “Jen is finally ready to hop up on the stage and grace us with his oh-so delightful vocals now that his little, well not little exactly, crush-"“Evening, folks,” Jensen said, pushing Chris out of the way, effectively ending his speech. “This song’s called ‘Someone’ and I’m gonna slow it down a bit...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drew didn't actually help write it, but since he suggested the song, I'm giving him props, hence the additional writer, lol! Enjoy!

A/N: A fic for my friend Drew who mentioned this song would be awesome for a fic. And he’s so right. It’s Alternate Universe-y, so yeah, but I love it. Based on “Someone” by Earshot. Enjoy!

 

**Someone**

 

Jared laughed, his arm wrapped loosely around Sandy’s shoulders as he walked into the bar Jensen had mentioned. Chris Kane was in town for the season hiatus, and Jen was off the wall. He’d told Jared that Chris would be performing and that he should stop by. So, of course, he did.

 

“Why don’t you grab us a couple of seats near the bar, Sandy; I’ll go grab us a couple drinks.”

 

He leaned down so she could peck him on the cheek the way she loved too, and then headed over to the bar. “Two coronas,” he shook his head, “Make that one corona and a gin and tonic with a lime wedge.” 

 

The bartender nodded and Chris hopped back on stage. “Here we go,” he drawled, “Jen is finally ready to hop up on the stage and grace us with his oh-so delightful vocals now that his little, well not little exactly, crush- “

 

“Evening, folks,” Jensen said, pushing Chris out of the way, effectively ending his speech. “This song’s called ‘Someone’ and I’m gonna slow it down a bit, because I’m doing it acoustic.” He nodded and strummed a bit before leaning foreword. 

 

“And if you could make up, For every single time you lied, I'd probably whisper this, Hello, Goodbye,” Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut. “And so it begins again, Harder each and every time, I start to reminisce, I never seem to ever find…

 

“Someone I can trust, Someone I believe, Someone who will never try, To bring me to my knees. Someday I will find again, Someone just like me, Someone who will take the time, In understanding me.”

 

Jared froze, his hands cold around the glass he carried in either hand. There was something in him began to wonder, almost daring to ( _hope?_ ) that Jensen had waited until he got there to play this song for him…

 

Was that even rational? Did that make _any_ sense? No… But still…

 

“And if I could make up, For every single tear you cried,” Jensen opened his eyes, locking them with Jared’s, his voice going lower and even huskier, “I'd probably never miss, Your hand in mine, I never could understand, Mistakes I repeat again, I've been through this so many times, I never seem to ever find…”

 

Jen‘s eyes slammed shut again as he began the chorus, “Someone I can trust, Someone I believe, Someone who will never try, To bring me to my knees. Someday I will find again, Someone just like me, Someone who will take the time, In understanding me.”

 

Jared began to walk over towards the table, almost feeling like he was breaking rules by moving while Jensen sang.

 

“And I've stopped searching, To take my time, And to really clear my head,” Jensen opened his eyes, breathing in before looking at Jared and practically whispering the next line, “And I believe it was meant to be.” He breathed again, his voice going back to its regular pitch, “And I feel it's time to go.

 

“And if you could make up, For every single time you lied… I'd probably whisper this,” Jensen’s swallow was almost audible over the sound system and Jared clunked the drinks on the table, the condensation on cold glass combined with his jelly like appendages and they slipped to the table half and inch or so above it. Jay stood stock still as Jensen’s eyes met his once more, “I never seem to ever find…”

 

“Someone I can trust, Someone I believe,” Jared couldn’t help but move away from the table, walking towards the stage. Jensen’s eyes almost seemed to flash gold for a moment. “Someone who will never try to bring me to my knees,” he sent Jared a smirk, as if to say ’But I don’t mind dropping to my knees for *other* reasons…’

 

“Someday I will find again, Someone just like me. Someone who will take the time in understanding me.” Jared was at the side of the stage now, just off next to the stairs. Jensen’s head was bowed, eyes closed, his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks and Jared felt his breath hitch as Jensen finished the song.

 

“And never leave… Never scream… Someone who believes- never lies to me,” Jensen’s head lifted, chin pulled off is chest, his eyes still closed and barely whispered the last line, “And would die for me.” He strummed one last note, letting it echo over the now quiet bar and then nodded, a flush masking his freckles as he pulled the guitar strap over his head and took the guitar off.

 

He froze, Chris’s hand on his shoulder as he whispered something in Jen’s ear over the applause. But the way Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes from Jared’s led him to believe he froze in anticipation of whatever it was that Jared was going to say.

 

Chris looked over, smile still on his face, but it seemed to up a notch. He nodded at Jared and Jared nodded back, whatever passing between them more than met the eye of everyone else at the bar- Save Jensen perhaps.

 

Jensen cast a quick look over his shoulder, and Chris tossed him a wink. Jensen shook his head and slowly walked down the stairs. “You made it,” he said, clapping Jared on the back.

 

“I did,” he nodded, “Uh, want to head to the back for a sec?”

 

“Uh, sure,” Jensen said, and led Jared to the back room where one of the roadies was checking over a spare mic. He caught sight of them and set it down, leaving them alone.

 

“I can be that someone,” Jared said.

 

Jensen scoffed, ”You are aware that Sandy is outside right now.”

 

“Yeah, and when we got here I almost bought both of our drinks instead of one of mine and one of hers.”

 

Jensen cocked a brow, “And? Is that in some way significant?”

 

Jared physically took a step back. “You really think it isn’t?” Jensen’s facial expression didn’t change. “ _Really?!_ “

 

Jensen shrugged. Jared swore.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, and then jammed his hands into his pockets as he turned to leave.

 

Jensen grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, crushing their lips together hungrily.

 

All of the blood in Jared’s body flooded south as Jen’s hands tangled in his hair, fisting there tightly even as he nipped at Jared’s lower lip.

 

Jared’s arms wrapped over Jensen’s back, under his arms, and clutched at the material of his shirt as he pulled them together. As Jensen’s tongue swept over his, doing things to him that he’d never felt before, Jared couldn’t help but moan and pull him impossibly closer. 

 

Oh, yeah; he could definitely be Jen’s someone.


End file.
